


Cinq raisons de ne plus coucher avec McDreamy

by Cinnamonly



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 08:35:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3057158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonly/pseuds/Cinnamonly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinq raisons de ne plus coucher avec McDreamy . Parce qu'il faut qu'elle se donne des raisons pour y arriver.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cinq raisons de ne plus coucher avec McDreamy

**Author's Note:**

> Notes :  
> \- McDreamy : Surnom de Derek dans la VO  
> \- McSteamy: Mark en VO  
> \- McPerfect : Addison (Ce surnom ne provient pas de la série, contrairement à McSatan!)  
> \- McSnore (en français, 'la ronfleuse', sorti de mon imagination)
> 
> Cette fanfic a été écrite en 2007

Cinq raisons de ne plus coucher avec McDreamy

Parce que, non, non, non, il ne faut pas jouer au docteur avec un VRAI docteur.

Déjà, il faut que je sois réaliste, je ne fais pas le poids face à Addison. (Au propre comme au figuré d’ailleurs). Elle est le genre de femme à ensorceler un homme rien qu’avec un regard. Après une attentive observation du personnel masculin de l’hôpital en présence de Madame Shepherd, il fallait se faire une raison : même Izzie et ses fameuses photos ne lui avaient pas apporté autant de ‘bavages’ de la part des hommes!

Histoire d’en rajouter un peu, il a fallu que McSatan soit en fait une McAnge. Je l’avoue, et c’est déjà bien. Drôle, aimable, serviable. En trois mots elle est déjà du type parfait. Et moi je corresponds plutôt aux adjectifs torturée. Dépressive. Egoïste. Du type : « à faire enfermer !».

Pas que j’écoute les bruits de couloirs, mais à la longue ça finit toujours par se savoir. Derek n’était pas très présent dans son couple, sexuellement et émotionnellement. Il l’est certainement encore moins aujourd’hui d’ailleurs.

Bien qu’autrefois il m’ait fait comprendre le contraire avec ses refrains amoureux, force est d’avouer que l’argument de Cristina qui est « Dans ce cas, pourquoi Addison est-elle partie avec McSteamy en laissant le beau gosse numéro un, j’ai nommé McDreamy ? » est plutôt convainquant.

En plus, coucher où entretenir une relation avec un titulaire c’est mal. Très mal. C’est George me l’a répété à plusieurs reprises. Ok, il était plutôt dans le genre amoureux de moi, mais il n’avait pas tord dans le fond. Pas que je sois une fois de plus pessimiste, mais si il y a rupture, l’ambiance de travail est plutôt venimeuse

Ce n’est pas Derek, Mark ou encore Addison qui vous diront le contraire. Et nous non plus.

Et puis les petits détails, du genre, la mauvaise haleine le matin. Cela paraît anodin mais quand on croit que son copain est proche d’un Dieu (beau, talentueux, reconnu…marié, ok, ça ce n’est pas digne d’un Dieu), la chute est un peu plus…réaliste. Pas que cela me dérange vraiment, mais il me fallait une raison numéro quatre !

Toujours dans le genre petits détails, il paraîtrait que je ronfle. Quand on y réfléchit (et si on imagine une seconde que ce détail est vrai, ce qui n’est, à mon avis, pas le cas) Derek finira par craquer. Si il n’arrive pas à tenir avec McPerfect, comment va-t-il tenir avec une McSnore ?

Alors non, c’est décidé, je ne coucherai plus avec lui.


End file.
